


I make myself sick just to poison you

by c3meterygirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3meterygirl/pseuds/c3meterygirl
Summary: Request:"Trent being really, really sick, like, the hardly awake fevers, and Marilyn taking care of him."- Photoshop (on here)





	I make myself sick just to poison you

“Brian?”, Trent sniffled from the bedroom. Manson rushed over to his boyfriend, concern in his eyes. “Yes, sweetie?” Trent frowned. “I just… feel really shitty. Having the flu isn’t fun, and I was supposed to record today, and-", Trent’s rant was abruptly ended by his own intense coughing fit. His boyfriend stroked his hair. “Here, let me make things really comfy for you, okay?” The older man nodded weakly, still feeling as if his sickness was going to swallow him whole any second now, if that was even possible.

Manson disappeared for a moment, then returned with all the softest blankets he could find in the house. “Let’s make sure you’re warm. Sound good, babe?” Trent nodded, still shivering from the cold and closing his eyes as he was wrapped up like a sushi roll in blanket after blanket. Manson walked away again, returning this time with some citrus-scented candles, a match to light them, and a can of mango seltzer. A genuine smile made its way onto Trent’s face. “I brought all your favorites.”, his boyfriend smiled, lighting the candles and setting them up by the bed. He even opened the seltzer for Trent and helped him sit up to drink it.

“You… you’re an angel.”, Trent rasped weakly, gently putting his hand on Manson’s shoulder. He chuckled. “Trent, you’re full of shit.”, he smiled, pushing bright red strands of hair out of his pale face. And suddenly, Trent didn’t care that he had a fever and was dizzy and had a headache and a stomachache and every other ache you could possibly imagine. He was the happiest man on earth.


End file.
